Black Heart: Learning to Love
by Little Chiyo
Summary: Sirius Black is given a choice, sit in jail forever or raise a baby named Brielle as 'community service'. Seeing her as a burden, a punishment for the crime he didn't commit, he learns to love her on a journey of laughs, tears and learning to love.
1. Prologue

**Flashback**

Sirius was laughing, happiness that in a day would be quickly lost. He was with his two closest friends besides Remus, James and Peter. He was sitting with Rowena Black, his distant cousin, the only one who ever behaved as he did, another Black with real emotions and her husband Ryan Black. They weren't a modern couple. Instead of taking the man's last name, Ryan took Rowena's. There was only one more addition to their gathering. Rowena was holding their barely two day old daughter, Brielle.

Sirius stroked the baby's soft cheek. "She really is adorable. If she'd just open those darn eyes and look at me." He complained.

Brielle had been sleeping soundly the entire visit. Rowena smiled. "Yea, she's going to sleep all day and wake us up screaming all night. She's very vocal." Rowena said looking down at her sleeping daughter. She then looked back up at Sirius. "So have you considered what we asked you?"

Sirius looked at both Rowena's and Ryan's hopeful faces and then back down at Brielle's sleeping one. "Ok, I'll be Brielle's godfather but you two have to stick around until she's twenty five ok?" He said smiling.

Ryan shook his hand. "Deal."

A day later, Sirius was sitting in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, Brielle no longer a thought in his mind.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sirius heard whispers coming from the down the hallway to his cell. He'd only been here a week but he heard his name come up in conversation more than a few times, it was the only thing he had to keep him sane, eavesdropping. "I can't believe the court ruled this way. Do they have any idea how dangerous Black is?" The voice belonged to an irritated woman. "They're just going to let him prance around freely?"

"Quiet, Clarissa! He may hear you. Do you want to be his next victim?" A man's deep voice scolded. "Guards, please go an escort Black to the court room."

Sirius rolled his eyes at their speech. He had been wrongly accused of murdering his best friend and his new wife. The guards, big burly men walked to the front of his cell. "Are you going to behave, Black? Or are we going to have to hurt you?"

Sirius merely nodded. Let the oafs take that as they wanted. They opened his cell and he allowed himself to be yanked forward. His hands were quickly chained behind his back and he was prodded forward by their wands.

They led him past the stiff looking woman and into the court room. The Azkaban courtroom was merely there to show the prisoners what they would never see again. It was never used because once into Azkaban, no one ever left. Today, though, the room was filled with people. Sirius was brought into the center of the room, wondering what torture they had planned for him today.

"Sirius Black, you were charged with the murder of Peter Pettigrew and aid to the murder of Lily and James Potter. We sentenced you to a life in Azkaban." The judge said seriously.

Sirius gave him a look that said what he knew he couldn't. 'Duh, stupid.'

"It has recently come to our attention that you are a godfather. The child's parents have recently suffered a tragic death and you are all the child has left."

About a million questions ran through Sirius's head as he narrowed his eyes in confusion. Were they just doing this to taunt him? There was no way they were letting him go free to care for Harry, whose parents he supposedly help murder. Why were they doing this to him? Was it some new sick form of torture?

The Judge seemed to be reading his thoughts. "We do not mean Harry." He said. He looked down at the one they referred to as Clarissa. This was the first time Sirius really looked at her. She was frail and panicked looking. It seemed less as a mood and more as a permanent part of her physical appearance. "Please go get the infant."

Sirius watched her leave the room and wondered who they were speaking of. If not Harry, then who?

A few minutes later, Clarissa returned, this time, a sleeping baby occupied her arms. She answered his question. "Her name is Brielle Elena Black." She said in her whispery voice.

"She's only a day over a week old. Since she has no one left and we refuse to put her in muggle foster care, we have two options for you. You can stay her and spend the rest of your life in a dark, dreary place, slowly going mad thinking of the murders you may or may not have committed along with sending an innocent baby to the streets." The judge stated the first option as if it were really appealing to Sirius. "Or you can raise this child as a 'community service' if you will as a free man."

"Let me get this straight, you are going to give an innocent baby to a cold blooded murder and not expect him to kill her?" Clarissa demanded, her voice turned to that of squeaky outrage.

"He pleaded not guilty to everything and there is minimal proof that he is guilty. If he isn't guilty, this is his way to prove it to us." The judge said. "No death eater could put up with a child."  
All eyes turned to Sirius then and he felt like a bug under a microscope. "What's your decision Sirius?"

He looked at the baby again; she looked so much like Rowena. She sure was quiet. "Brielle, I choose Brielle." He answered with a nod as if assuring himself of the response.

The guards unchained his arms. Sirius reached towards Clarissa but she jerked back and shook her head. "This is a baby. You cannot touch a baby as filthy as you are." She snarled. "At the very least, cleanse him."

"Before that even, there are some things I need to cover." The judge stated. "We had anticipated your answer and cleaned the only house you own. That horrid screaming frame of your mother was removed. The house elf was a wretched thing and proved a threat to the baby. He has been sent away until you feel that Brielle is old enough to hold her own."

"We have brought all of Brielle's things from her parents' house. Along with anything Rowena and Ryan left you in their will." The judge lectured. "Every six months one of the court members will turn social worker and evaluate how well you are treating the child. Once we have deemed you safe, we will check once a year and after a few years, we will no longer check on you at all. If you prove to be a good father, that is."

Sirius nodded when he needed to. This was very overwhelming and being referred to as a father was making it worse. The judge nodded to the guards. "Get him cleaned up."

…

It felt so weird to be back in normal clothing, rather than the itchy striped jumpsuit that they issued him when he was forced into the prison. A soft t-shirt and jeans. What he happened to be wearing when he was arrested. He looked down at the little life in his arms. She was so beautiful until she opened her dark blue eyes. She looked around once and then began screaming.

Oh the joys of parenting, best paired with liquor.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Brielle was screaming as if someone were murdering her. Sirius massaged his forehead before picking her up. "Christ, Kid, I haven't even had you here a day and you've already gone through five diapers!" He whined placing her on his shoulder and checking her diaper. She was clean. "What is it then? Why are you crying?"

The baby continued to scream. He sighed loudly as if someone would hear him and offer him help. He rubbed Brielle's back in small circles and crooned "What do you want?" to the tune of Rock-a-bye little baby'. He carried her into the kitchen and picked up the muggle contraption they referred to as a phone. He dialed the only number he knew and prayed to whatever deity there may be that the person answered his phone. When he heard the click of it being picked up, he spoke immediately. "REMUS, what the hell do I do? She keeps crying and I can't get her to stop."

"Sirius? What in god's name are you talking about? HOW ARE YOU TALKING TO ME? And where on earth did you find a child?" Remus said startled.

Sirius sighed. "I'll explain if you come over. Please." He begged exasperatedly.

Remus was silent for a moment. "I trust you, I'm on my way."

While he waited for Remus, he decided to heat up a bottle for Brielle on the stove. He attempted to calm the baby by soothingly bouncing her. He tested it on his wrist. "Shit!" He snapped when it burnt his skin. The baby's cries got more hysterical. "I'm sorry, I meant poop. I really did." He set the bottle in front of the fan. After a few moments he took it and tested it again. It was perfectly warm. He took the bottle and Brielle into the living room and he began to feed her. This was apparently all the child wanted as she began to suck happily on the bottle. Sirius watched her warily, making sure she didn't choke. He then placed her on his shoulder and patted her back until she let out an uncharacteristic burp. He held her so that they were eye level. "Excuse you, don't you have any manners?" He said sarcastically.

Brielle blinked her beautiful deep blue eyes and responded by throwing up on him. "Ah, God, Brielle! Does everything I put into you have to come back out? You poop, you pee, you throw up and then you want me to feed you again!" He complained. Brielle just stared at him.

The doorbell rang then. Sirius placed Brielle in her swing and went to the door. He opened to reveal Remus, whom he promptly pulled into a hug. Making sure Remus avoided any contact with the vomit on his shirt. Remus pulled him back to examine him, noting the Brielle sponsored graphic on his shirt. "I grabbed the Prophet on the way over. You're the cover story, mate. I understand everything now." He said. "How is the new father fairing?"

Sirius gestured to his shirt. "How does it look like I'm fairing?" He said.

Remus smiled. "Like most new parents, I'd assume." He said sweetly. "Can I see the baby?"

"You mean the peeing by the bucket, pooping by the second barf factory? Yea, sure, she is in her swing in the living room." Sirius said. "I'm going to change. If she starts crying, try and scream louder than her. She enjoys the challenge."

"Sirius, I hardly think that's a way to refer to a baby." Remus began to lecture but Sirius had already left the room. Remus wandered into the living room. The baby was content in her swing. She was a cute little baby. She had a tuft of black hair on her head. If he hadn't known better he would actually assume that Brielle was Sirius's biological daughter. She studied Remus with her curious deep blue eyes. He knelt in front of her. "You are absolutely the cutest little thing and quiet as a mouse. I have no idea what your daddy is fussing about." He said. Brielle merely blinked at him. Remus smiled and picked her up. Which proved to be a very bad idea.

Brielle began crying hysterically. Remus hastily put her back down. Sirius could be heard racing down the stairs. "Did you hurt her?" He demanded picking her up and bouncing her gently. She quieted near instantly. Sirius looked at her incredulously. "I think she just hates you, Remus." He held Brielle out to Remus and she begun to whine. "She's such a woman. Mood swings, I tell you."

Remus laughed. "Your daughter is very beautiful."

Sirius placed the baby back in her swing. "She's not my daughter." Sirius said. "I don't even understand how she works. Rowena and I had a deal. She was supposed to stick around until Brielle was 26! I can't be a father which is why I never impregnated anyone! I never even dated!"

"Sirius…"  
"She isn't my daughter. She's a community service." Sirius snapped. "She'd be thrown to the streets if I didn't take her on. That's all this is."

"Really, Sirius, you only feel that way now," Remus said. "It's only been one day, not even one day."

Sirius glared at him and then looked to Brielle who was sleeping pleasantly in her swing. "They say to sleep when she does or you'll never get any sleep." He said. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave so that I can do this."

"Sirius, do not hesitate to call me if you need anything." Remus offered. Sirius waved him off and Remus left closing the door slowly behind him wondering how in the world this was all going to turn out.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sirius awoke to a high pitched wail in the middle of the night. He immediately launched himself towards his wand. Once he grabbed ahold of it, he took a moment to take in his surroundings. He was back at his childhood home, not in the middle of some war as he had immediately assumed half asleep. The screaming had dulled down to a loud cry and it was coming from Brielle's nursery.

Sirius groaned and got out of bed. He walked to the baby's room and looked around the room carefully to make sure nothing had actually startled the baby that could cause her harm. A clash of thunder made him jump and caused Brielle to cry louder. He realized what had scared the baby. "Brielle, its only thunder." He whined as he picked the now three month old and carried her to the rocking chair.

He sat down and rocked her back and forth. This soothed her cries to hiccups. He placed his finger in her hand. She had a thing with holding his finger. She always held on so tightly, as if afraid he'd leave her if she let go. He began to sing softly to her. He never thought himself to have a nice singing voice but Brielle loved it. Her eyelids began to droop and before he could finish the song, she was back to sleep. Sirius moved very slowly in taking her back to her crib. He set her back down in her crib but she refused to release his finger. He had to gently detach her hand from his finger. He felt this odd and ridiculous warmness fill his chest. He smiled and ran his finger across her cheek. "What are you doing to me, Community Service?" He sighed and went back to his bedroom.

He lay down and argued with the covers for a few minutes before finally getting comfortable enough to go to sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes, Brielle began sobbing loudly again. Sirius closed his eyes tighter as if that were going to make her calm down. "I never want any more children." He groaned. "None."

….

Brielle had been attempting to grab her feet for the past hour. It had been her mission. Both Sirius and Remus had been studying her doing this while they ate their breakfast. She finally got ahold of them and let out a squeal of delight. Sirius and Remus applauded her as if she were the final act to a fantastic opera. "Bravo, Squeaker, Bravo!" Sirius congratulated her. Brielle let go of her foot then to clap as well, then looked from her foot to her hands and grabbed ahold of her foot, squealing again in delight.

"If only I found my foot as fascinating, I'd never be bored again." Remus said.

Sirius took Remus's bowl as well as his own and took them to the sink. "She also thinks vomiting on someone is just about the most hilarious thing on the face of the planet." He said. "I'm starting to wonder whether or not she does it on purpose the way she giggles afterwards."

"She's being raised by you. I can only assume that Brielle will inherit her father's mischievous ways." Remus said teasingly.

Sirius was mixing up a bowl of baby cereal. He had read the baby books and they had suggested that he introduce her to this once she hit the four month mark, which she had done the week before. "Eh, Ryan really wasn't much of a joker. Neither was Rowena to be honest." He said as he took the cereal over to Brielle whom he had in her highchair. He put the tray back on the highchair, which upset Brielle for she could no longer grab her toes.

"Sirius, I meant you." Remus said softly. "You're her father."

Sirius set the bowl down on her tray, ignoring her angry whines and shoves at the tray and turned to face Remus. "No, I'm not." He said, a touch of impatience in his voice.

Brielle was mumbling baby speak, something she had recently begun. No real words had derived from this. Just random sounds repeated over and over again. Brielle seemed to think she was truly speaking though, enunciating more when she was mad and slurring when she was sad. She was angry at this moment because Sirius was not paying attention to her. She did not want food. She wanted her foot! She pushed the bowl off her tray and screamed "DADA!" at him.

Sirius turned back to her, flabbergasted. "Did she just- I swear she just-" He turned around to look at Sirius, who had a very knowing smile growing across his face. "They were just baby garble. I'm not her father."

Brielle was angry again. What would it take to get his full attention? She wanted to grab her foot! She was having fun. She smacked her hands upon the table. "DADA!" She screamed again.

"To Brielle, you are." Remus said softly and left the room.

Sirius turned back to Brielle. "No, No, I'm Sirius." He said sweetly. "You can just call me puppy if it's easier."

Brielle smacked her hands on the tray again, as if she were the judge at a court hearing. Telling Sirius to shut up. "Dada!" She said forcefully and grabbed ahold of his finger. "Dada."

Sirius's eyes swam with tears and he ruffled her hair. "Yeah, baby, I'm your daddy." He said tearfully. He began to recognize all this stupid emotion that made his stomach fill with tiny insects and made him feel oddly warm all of a sudden. It was love. This child had captured his heart with one simple word. "Dada." He finally felt as if he were whole again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sirius was extremely nervous. The social worker was supposed to be coming that day. He was pacing nervously with Brielle in his arms, whimpering while she chewed on her teething ring. Her teething had her become in a constant state of fuss. He was worried that the social worker would assume that he wasn't properly caring for her. He didn't want to go back to Azkaban. Even more so though, he didn't want to lose Brielle.

It wasn't anything he could control, she was cutting teeth, and it was something every baby went through. He felt sure though that the social worker would find some way to blame him for this.

There was a knock on the door then and Sirius felt his heart drop to his ass. He kissed Brielle's forehead and then gently placed her in her swing. She let out a loud cry of protest. It pained him to ignore her as he went to answer the door. The door revealed the nervous woman that they had referred to as Clarissa. "Hello." He said nervously. "Welcome to my home."

Clarissa ignored his politeness. "Where is the child?" She said, it sounded more like a command than anything.

"Brielle is in her swing." Sirius said and led her into the living room where Brielle rocked and angrily babbled at them. "She's teething which has put her in a bit of a fuss."

Clarissa reached into her purse; it seemed to engulf her entire arm as she pulled an entire table out of it and set it in the middle of the living room floor. On this table she sat a scale. She put her purse down then and picked Brielle up. "I'm just going to weigh her, Sirius. I'm not taking her away." She assured Sirius, as his eyes had widened to the size of golf balls. She placed the baby on the scale. Brielle whined in protest to the coldness when it touched her legs. "She has a very healthy weight, Sirius." Clarissa said this as if she were extremely surprised.

"She seems to be in a constant state of hunger, so I'm always feeding her." Sirius said, nervously biting his lip afterwards.

"Is she moving on her own?" Clarissa asked as she took the baby off the scale.

Sirius held out his arms. Brielle cooed happily and reached for him. Clarissa wearily handed her to him. He then placed Brielle on the floor on her tummy. He then moved a few steps back away from her. Brielle gave him one of her dirty looks. "Dada!" She yelled at him.

He smiled. It was absolutely adorable the way she told him off in her baby speak. "C'mere then!" He said kneeling on the floor and holding his arms out to her. Brielle huffed at him and began to crawl towards him, slowly. Once she got to him, he congratulated her with a kiss and a hug before picking her up. He stood up. "The baby books kept telling me to give her tummy time every day or she wouldn't be able to crawl." He said.

Clarissa stared at him incredulously. "You've really taken this seriously. Haven't you?" She said. "I suppose dealing with a child is a lot better than spending your life going mad slowly in Azkaban."

Sirius shook his head. "It's more than that. She is my daughter." He said. "I don't raise her to stay out of Azkaban; I raise her because I love her."

Clarissa half smiled. "I'm sure that's what anyone would say, Sirius." She said sadly.

"I'm not lying." Sirius said. "If I didn't love her, I would have taken Azkaban over the dirty diapers and the vomit any day."

Clarissa shook her head and reached into her purse again. She pulled out two needles. "She has to have her vaccinations." She said. "If you'd like to sit down and hold her me?"

Sirius covered Brielle's ear as if she could understand what Clarissa said. "Vaccinations? Won't that hurt her?" He asked, sounding worried.

Clarissa smiled. "Yes, but they will protect her from diseases that could do far worse than just pinch her for a second." She said sweetly as she put gloves on her hands.

Sirius sat down kissed Brielle's head again. Clarissa knelt down and administered the first shot to Brielle's leg. Brielle didn't even react. Sirius let out a loud sigh of relief. Clarissa let out a little chuckle. "See, that wasn't so bad, dad." She said. When she gave Brielle the second shot, Brielle let out a heart breaking cry.

Sirius whimpered himself and rocked her. The sound literally broke his heart. "Shh, it's okay." He cooed soothingly as she sobbed as if Clarissa had just amputated her leg. He pouted at Clarissa as her heart rendering sobs quieted to hiccups. "I know. You poor thing. Did that mean lady hurt you?"

Clarissa smiled. "I'll see you at her first birthday, Sirius." She said.

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me how I did?" Sirius asked.

Clarissa stuffed the table forcefully back in her bag and then looked at him as she slung the purse over her shoulder. "She's alive. That, in itself, is more than I expected of you." She said. "Just because you can act the fatherly part now though, doesn't mean that it's real."

"It's not acting!" Sirius said, insulted.

"Show me that same integrity in six months when she's a walking, talking temper machine and I'll believe you." Clarissa said opening the door to the house. "Have a good day, Sirius." She left then, closing the door behind her with an audible slam.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and then looked at Brielle who was staring at him with betrayal in her eyes. "Hey, don't give me that look! You had to have those, they make you healthy." He said.

Brielle sniffled and laid her head on his shoulder. Sirius rubbed her back gently. "What if I give you some of your favorite apple sauce? Will you love me again then?" He asked.

Brielle shook her head. She had only recently learned how to do that. Sirius highly doubted that she actually knew what it meant considering she did it to every single question he asked her. He smiled and laid her down on the ground and began to attack her with tickles. "And why not? I change your diapers and feed you and clothe you. You'd better love me!" He said in a high pitched voice.

Brielle began to laugh hysterically. "Dada!" She squealed.

Sirius shook his head at her. "I'm only going to stop if you give me a kiss." He said and stopped, leaning his head close to her. "Kiss?"

She giggled and patted his face with her hand and gave him a kiss. Sirius smiled. "I suppose I can stop my tickle attack this time." He said and picked her up. "Now let's go get some food, I know you must be starving. You always are."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sirius had been watching the strange muggle television shows while Brielle played on the floor. She pulled herself into a standing position on the coffee table. She squealed in delight which captured Sirius's attention. He smiled. "Hey there, what do you think you're doing?" He said. "Are you trying to walk? You're not even a year old yet! Stop growing up so fast!"

Sirius looked over his shoulder to make sure Remus wasn't watching him. Remus had temporarily moved in with them because he had not been able to afford his apartment this past month. That was the excuse he gave Sirius at least. He was sure that Remus just wanted to be around Brielle. He also had noticed that Remus had developed a little bit of a separation anxiety from Sirius. He supposed that that was what happened when you only had one true friend left. In reality, it was easier having Remus around. Sirius enjoyed having someone that he could hold a conversation with that didn't throw up on him afterwards. Also, having someone else change a few diapers was an added benefit.

After establishing that Remus was not watching him, Sirius got up and walked over to the baby. He went to detach her hands from the table before he felt a sharp swat to his backside and a stern voice snapped "Sirius Black, you better not knock that baby over!"

Sirius turned around and stared incredulously at Remus. "Did you just slap my ass, Remus?" He demanded.

Remus bit his lip. "You were going to knock her over." He snapped. "You'll scar her for life and she'll never want to walk!"

"Did you just _slap_ my _ass_?" Sirius said again.

Remus glared at Sirius. "You were going to push her down!"

"Remus John Lupin, did you just _slap my ass_?"

"It got you to stop didn't it?"

"You slapped my ass!"

"You were going to knock that poor baby on hers!"

"I don't care what your reasons were, you slapped my ass!"

"Sirius-"

"No, I don't want to hear your defenses! That is my personal space! What on earth gave you the idea that it was okay to smack my ass?"

"Sirius"

"No, I'm revoking your speech privileges."

"SIRIUS, STOP, LISTEN, SERIOUSLY!"

Sirius stopped and looked at him, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy. "Is that some kind of pun?" He asked.

"No! Brielle's standing on her own!" Remus said and turned Sirius around.

Brielle was standing, very shakily all by herself. Sirius's mouth dropped open. She smiled and giggled. Sirius had this urge to knock her over again which was diminished with Remus administering another smack to his ass. "Remus, I swear I'll kill you if you touch my ass again."

"Don't you knock her down!"

"Damn it, Remus, I'm not going to!" Sirius snapped. He knelt down on the floor and held out his arms to Brielle. "Come here, sweetheart. Come to daddy."

Brielle took a shaky step and fell back on her butt. She looked up at Sirius and began to whimper. "No, it's okay, you can do it." He said and picked her back up. He set her on her feet and waited until she got her balance and then let her try again. She took one step forward and balanced herself again. She took another step towards him. Two more and she was in his arms. "Good girl! You did so good, I'm so proud of you!" Sirius congratulated her as he cuddled her. Though, there was a touch of sadness in his voice. Remus was nearly certain that no one but himself would be able to catch it.

….

Sirius stared at the pictures he had setting on the bed in front of him. One was a picture taken of Rowena and Ryan holding Brielle shortly after her birth. The other contained Remus holding infant Harry with himself, James and Lily by his side. Sirius sighed shakily and turned them over. He looked over at the photo of himself and Brielle that he had on his bedside table. In the picture, she was about five months old and he had her in his lap. She went from reaching for the camera to looking up at Sirius. Sirius's eyes never left Brielle.

A single tear slid down Sirius's cheek and he angrily pushed the photo frames off the bed. They fell with a loud thunk.

"Sirius?" Remus's voice questioned. A loud crack came from outside his door. Remus had apparated there and pushed the door open.

"Remus, if you wake that child up, I'll beat your ass." Sirius threatened.

"You were always hostile when you were upset." Remus said softly. "Never wanted to let anyone close enough to comfort you, I was the only one who saw through it."

"I don't know what you're talking about Remus. I'm fine." Sirius snapped.

Remus crossed the room and placed a comforting hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong."

Sirius couldn't keep a damn thing from Remus. The man had some power over him, opening his gates and allowing his ridiculous emotions to take over and come flooding out. He looked up at Remus with teary eyes. "Everyone leaves, Remus." Sirius said quietly. "Everyone leaves _me_."

"What are you talking about? I'm still here."

"You'll leave me too…"

Remus gathered Sirius in a hug then. "Never." He said. The word was more than just that. It was a promise.

That single word seemed to have a direct line to Sirius's tear ducts because he began to sob uncontrollably. "B-B-Brielle… Sh-sh-she's growing up too f-f-f-fast. She's going to be w-w-walking and then r-r-r-running and then she's going to go to H-H-H-Hogwarts and f-f-f-find some really st-st-st-stupid and unf-f-f-fit boy and f-f-f-f-fall in love and I'm going to have to k-k-kill him and then sh-she's going to hate me and then I'll never s-s-s-see her again." He bawled. "And James, Lily, Rowena, Ryan… how many people have to die… and Harry… where is Harry? Are they taking care of him? I d-d-d-don't want her to g-g-gr-gr-grow up… it's too quick… I want her to need me… no one will need me anymore when she doesn't…"

Remus rubbed Sirius's back. "She'll always need you, Sirius. You're her father." Remus said consolingly. "Someone will always need you. I need you. You're my best friend. You're my only best friend. You're her only father. And you will get Harry. And when you do, you will be his only Godfather."

Sirius took a deep breath, but continued to sob. His arms then wrapped themselves around Remus. "That wouldn't be true if James were here."

"Sirius Black, you are and have always been my best friend." Remus said forcefully. "You always will be."

"Promise?"  
"Forever."

"Can I knock Brielle over next time she walks?"

Remus chuckled. "I don't care if that does make you feel better, no you can't. She'll think she's done something wrong and will no longer want to learn." He said.

Sirius sniffled. "She's growing up so fast." He said pulling away from Remus.

"It only seems that way now. Wait until she hits her terrible twos. It'll seem like ages before she grows older." Remus said. "She'll need you then, to teach her right from wrong. She'll need you to teach her how to ride a broom. She'll need you to tell her that all men are ass holes and she should never date until she's sixteen. She'll need you to be there for her when the first man breaks her heart. She'll need you to hold her hand when she crosses the street. She'll need you to beat her ass when she turns the neighbor's muggle child into a frog. She'll need you to be proud of her. She'll need you to scold her. She'll need you to love her no matter what words she may call you when you won't let her out past curfew or what mistakes she may make. She'll need you to pick her up when she falls. She'll need you to kiss her injuries better. She'll need you to rock her to sleep when she's sick. She'll need you to comfort her when she has a nightmare. She'll always need someone to keep running back to who will never turn her away. That someone is her father. She'll always need her father, Sirius, no matter how old she gets."

"I only have one correction to make." Sirius said with a sniffle.

"And that is?"

"She can't date until after she's married."

Remus laughed. He hugged Sirius again. He knew Sirius wasn't entirely okay but Sirius would never let him all the way in. Even he didn't have that power. Maybe Brielle when she was older. At the very least, Remus could go to sleep knowing he'd made Sirius feel like he finally mattered.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sirius groaned loudly and dumped the spoiled contents of the pot into his sink. "I can't do it. I can't cook a bloody thing. Nothing works." He whined. "There's going to be a billion people in this bloody house in a few hours and I haven't a damn thing to feed them."

Remus chuckled and handed Sirius the muggle contraption they called a phone. "I told you _hours_ ago to just call a pizza place. It's a baby's birthday party. I'm certain that no one expects fine dining." He said. "Did you invite the Weasleys like I told you to?"

"Remus, how the bloody hell am I supposed to work this thing?" Sirius said, examining the phone as if Remus had just handed him the finest piece of technology in the universe.

"Sirius, answer my question."

Sirius waved him off. "Yes, Yes, I invited them. I invited everyone in the order. Besides Snivellus, of course, my daughter does not need his greasy influence. If I had invited him, she'd never wash her hair again. We don't want that, do we?" He said.

Remus sighed. "Good Lord, Sirius, are you still holding that childish grudge?" he said, taking the phone from Sirius's hand and began to dial. "You were the bully to him in school. It wasn't the other way around."

Sirius glared at Remus. "I don't care. I didn't invite him. She's my daughter, damn it. I decide who she associates with." He said grumpily. "He will not be one of them."

"Yes and when she goes to Hogwarts? What do you suggest we do then? He will be her potions professor." Remus said.

Sirius waved Remus off again, a trait of his when he had nothing to come back with. "I'm going to go and get the birthday girl. You order these damn pizzas instead of having a go at me. Do something useful."

"Sirius, I was hardly having a go at you." Remus said with a slight smirk on his face. It was always fun to pick on Sirius. He got so worked up.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Sirius snapped in a toddler like manner and got up, pushing his chair back into place at the table.

"Sirius, really," Remus said trying not to chuckle at him as he left the room. "Big baby…" He muttered under his breath.

…

Sirius picked up Brielle from her crib. "Good morning, sunshine." He said kissing her cheek. She whimpered and rubbed her eyes. She blinked and glared at him. She shook her head at him. "No? It's not morning in Brielle time yet?" She snuggled her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes again. "Sweetheart, it's your birthday! You can't sleep through your birthday."

Brielle sighed loudly and put her hand over Sirius's mouth. Sirius laughed. "Come, come, we are going to wake up whether we like it or not." He said jiggling her a little. She pushed his face away. "Alright, you grumpy hippogriff, you're right, it's your party, you can sleep through the party if you want to. You're getting a clean diaper though, regardless."

….

Sirius was surprised by the sheer amount of people that had shown up for Brielle's birthday party. Molly had a daughter the same age as Brielle. Brielle loved her. She also had a son that would be Harry's age, if Sirius had him. Brielle also seemed to get along very well with him. She never threw one tantrum and was very good about everyone wanting to hold her. This was something that Sirius was worried about, constantly terrified that someone was going to run away with her. It was only Remus constantly whispering words of comfort to him that had him at ease.

Clarissa had shown up as well. This is what had bothered Sirius the most. He always felt there was some way to mess up around her.

After Brielle had dove into her cake, all the presents had been opened and the guests had gone home after Brielle had found more interest in her boxes than for the new toys, Clarissa took him into the living room. "Sirius, you have shown much improvement." She said. "Brielle is very healthy and happy. This is much more than we had ever expected of you."

Sirius was keeping his eye on Brielle, she was playing inside a box and he was worried she was going to somehow hurt herself. "Well, gee, thanks." He said sarcastically.

"We thought you were a murderer." Clarissa said simply. "I had no faith that you could even keep a goldfish alive, honestly."

"I am not a murderer. I have no part in my best friend's death. It never made any sense to me why they drew the conclusion to me." Sirius snapped.

"Your tone, Sirius," Remus hissed.

Sirius glared at him. "I'm sorry." He apologized but it sounded less than sincere. "It's just a touchy subject."

"Anyway, Sirius, I no longer believe that you are a murderer, in fact, you're something else entirely." Clarissa said. "You're a father. That's not a force to be reckoned with."

Sirius smiled. "No, it definitely isn't." He said.

"Well, unfortunately, there are others that regardless of what I report still think we should check up on you but, I have something for you." She said. "I will be back." She said and with a loud crack, she apparated.

The crack scared Brielle who began to cry. Sirius got up and picked her up, rocking her gently. She gripped tightly to his shirt and jumped again when there was a knock at the door. Sirius stood up, he handed Brielle to Remus, whom Brielle had grown fond of since he had moved in.

He opened the door to reveal Clarissa. Only, she wasn't alone. Holding her hand was a toddler. He had bushy brown hair and green eyes. A lightening shaped scar was on his forehead and he wore glasses. He smiled up at Sirius, who dropped to his knees. "Harry?" He asked.

The toddler smiled and waved. "Hi!" He said.

Sirius pulled the toddler into a hug. "Oh, my dear boy," He said, tears filling his eyes. He looked up at Clarissa. "Is…Are you… Is he mine? Please, please, tell me he's mine." He begged.

Clarissa smiled and nodded. "He is." She said, her voice cracking a little. "We will still be checking in on you, but only once a year, now." She said and bent down to Harry. "Harry, this is Sirius. Can you say Sirius, Harry?"

Sirius let go of Harry and looked at him. Harry smiled and patted Sirius's shoulder. "Silly." He said.

Sirius smiled, tears had begun to escape down his cheeks now. "Close enough, buddy. Close enough."

"Sirius is going to take care of you, okay? No more Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia, do you understand?" Clarissa explained.

"No Uncy Vern?" Harry asked.

Clarissa nodded. "No uncle Vernon."

Harry clapped and cheered loudly. "YAY! NO UNCY VERN!"

"Obviously that family was not treating him very well if he's this excited to be with you, Sirius." Remus said. "When I found out I couldn't afford my apartment I was pretty depressed to have to move in with your sorry behind."

Clarissa giggled. "Shut it, Moony." Sirius snapped. He turned back to Harry. "You're going to stay here with me, I'll take care of you. Remus, bring Brielle over here."

Remus did as Sirius told him to. He placed Brielle on the ground next to Harry. "This is my daughter, Brielle, can you say Brielle?"

Harry giggled and hugged Brielle. "Brielle!" He said excitedly.

The scene warmed Sirius's heart more than anything else ever could. "And this is Remus, you can just call him Auntie." Sirius said playfully.

Remus smacked him and Harry pointed at Remus. "Remmy, bad! No hit!" He said very demandingly.

Remus laughed. "I'm sorry, Harry. I certainly won't do it again."

Clarissa smiled. "He's yours now, Sirius. They both are."

Sirius got up, tears streaming down his cheek and pulled Clarissa into a hug. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Clarissa patted his back awkwardly. "You're welcome, Sirius." She said and detached him from herself gently. "I will see you in a year."

She left then and Sirius turned to Remus, who also had unmistakable tears in his eyes as well. Harry was contently playing with Brielle on the floor at their feet. "He's like a tiny James, Sirius." Remus said.

Sirius wiped his eyes and pulled Remus into a hug. He couldn't have been happier even if galleons had started raining from the ceiling. This tiny family, this made him whole.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sirius was watching Brielle scream in the corner wearily. The actions that had led to them to this situation seemed a distant memory, even though it was only twenty minutes ago. Harry looked up at Sirius sadly and for about the seventh time in the last ten minutes, attempted to walk over to Brielle. Sirius sighed and picked him up and set him on his lap. He looked over at Remus with a pained expression. "Do I really have to do this? She's obviously learned her lesson."

Remus shook his head with a stern look. "Hitting is unacceptable; Sirius and we have told her that." He said sternly. "She has to stay there for a full two minutes."

Sirius whimpered. Brielle had entered her terrible two's. Having just turned two a month prior to this incident, she had entered her hitting stage. She had also entered her temper tantrum phase. Remus had attempted to get Sirius to incorporate spanking into his discipline of her. Sirius blatantly refused, wouldn't even allow Remus to do it. The screaming was murder on his ears though and made Harry think something was wrong with Brielle.

This time, Harry was the one who had gotten hit. For the most part, the two got along very well. Brielle exhibited a little jealousy when it came to Harry's relationship with Sirius. She could care less if Remus held Harry but when it was Sirius who held him, she would throw fits to regain Sirius's attention.

Today, the fight had happened over Brielle's toy dog. Sirius had gotten it for her when she was very small. It was a black puppy, to resemble Sirius's animagus form. She was very attached to it. They had taught her and Harry to share though and Harry had innocently picked it up during play. Instead of asking for it back, now that she could speak in broken sentences, she decided the best way to handle it was to repeatedly smack him until he let it go and Harry was bawling. Harry had surprised Sirius because he never hit Brielle back. After he had separated them, Harry had repeatedly pointed and screamed "BAD BABY!" at her.

Brielle was moving away from the corner again. Sirius groaned and looked at Remus desperately. Remus gestured at her. "You wouldn't spank her, you deal with this. It would have been over in seconds if you'd listened to me." He said sternly.

Sirius gave Remus his ugliest "I hate you" glare and handed Harry to Remus. Sirius got up and picked Brielle up. "Brielle Elena Black, I have had quite enough of this screaming." He said sternly as he set her back down in the corner. He sat on the floor in front of her. "You are to sit here for two minutes and think about what you did, do you understand me?"

Brielle was bawling hysterically. "NO!" She yelled and smacked his leg. It didn't hurt but it was enough to finally put Sirius over the edge.

He walked over to Remus. "Alright, show me how to do this." He said.

Remus placed Harry on the ground. "Harry go play in your room, okay?" He said sweetly.

Harry ran off more than willingly. Remus then walked over to Brielle. He picked her up and took her to the couch. "Brielle, hitting is only okay, if someone hits you first, do you understand? You do not do it to get something you want. You ask, nicely." Remus said gently. "Now you hit Daddy, but Daddy doesn't want to do this, so I'm going to spank you, understand?"

Brielle sniffled. "Otay…" She whimpered.

"You hit Daddy once, how many times did you hit Harry?" Remus asked, running his fingers through her black curls.

Brielle sniffled and looked down at her hands. Remus lifted her chin up with his finger gently so she was forced to look him in the eye. Her lower lip trembled. "I On't knows. Maybe f-f-fours times."

Remus's heart strings were yanked as were Sirius's and he half expected Sirius to make him stop. Sirius just watched carefully. "Okay sweetheart, then you get five smacks. Does that seem fair?"

"No." Brielle said sadly.

Remus couldn't help but chuckle. "It sounds pretty fair to me." He turned her over his lap and Brielle immediately started crying before he'd even done anything. He quickly and swiftly delivered the swats, barely more than love taps. He rubbed her back while she soothed herself. "It's all over now." He said consolingly. He set her up right on the couch beside him. "Now are you going to be good?"

She got off the couch and glared at him while shaking her head. She then ran to Sirius and hugged him. "Daddy, Remi mean!"

Sirius gathered her in his arms and laughed. "Oh, I know." He said comfortingly. "You poor thing," he said, trying not to laugh.

"Daddy, I sorry I hit you. No more hitting." She said, it was genuine. "I sorry I hit Harry too." She cuddled closer to him. "You love me again?"

Sirius about broke down right there. "Sweetheart, I always love you." He said and kissed her cheek. "No matter what." He hugged her tighter.

"Daddy, I go play with Harry now?"

"Go on, you little squirt." He said and set her down. She scampered off and they heard a crash and a squeal of delight. These were normal sounds. If there wasn't something being mutilated, then Sirius knew they were up to no good.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Crashes and squeals of delight came from the playroom. Sirius sat at the kitchen table reading the prophet. Remus kept looking to the playroom. "Don't you think we should check on them?" He asked.

"We can hear them can't we?" Sirius said, not even lifting his eyes from the paper.

"Well yes, but it sounds like they are destroying the house." Remus said, his brow furrowed in concern.

"As long as we can hear them, we know they're alive." Sirius stated simply. "I see no need to check on them unless I hear someone crying or the screams of delight turn to terror."

"You're a great parent, Sirius. If I have children, I hope I'm just like you." Remus said sarcastically.

Something sounding like glass breaking came from the playroom and all of a sudden, the children went silent. Sirius tossed the paper aside and took out his wand. When Remus went to follow him, he pushed him back into his seat. "Stay." He ordered quietly.

He walked back to the playroom slowly. He heard Brielle giggle but he was still concerned. He went to the doorway to see something that most definitely did not belong in the playroom. A person wrapped in a dark cloak with a skull like mask concealing their face. A death eater and they had Brielle in their arms.

Sirius pressed himself against the wall, hoping that he wasn't seen for the death eater may react quickly if thought he was endangered. Sirius took in the situation. He shot a protective shield at the end of the hallway so that if Remus decided to come after him, he wouldn't be able to. He then looked back into the playroom, locating Harry. He was latched on to the rocking horse Remus had bought him. He would have to choose quickly, to save Harry or to save Brielle.

He chose both.

Sirius pointed his wand at the death eater. "Rictumsempra!" He shouted. The death eater was thrown backwards and in the process, he dropped Brielle. "Arresto Momentum!" He pointed the wand at Brielle then, who fell gracefully to the floor rather than surely breaking her neck. "Accio Rocking Horse!" Harry, upon the rocking horse was brought to him. He picked him up and pushed him into the bathroom, shutting the door and placing a protecting shield on it as well. He turned his focus back to the death eater, who was beginning to stir. He quickly raced into the room and grabbed Brielle. He kept his wand at the death eater. "Don't you dare stand up." He snarled. "How did you find this place?"

"Sirius," The death eater spoke, his voice surprisingly high for a man. "Sirius, it's me." He reached up for his mask and Sirius tightened his grip on Brielle. The death eater took off his mask to reveal their face and it was Clarissa!

"Clarissa? What in the unholy _fuck_ are you doing here in that?" He said, keeping his wand pointed at her. "You're a death eater? You've been spying on me this whole time haven't you? You've been spying on the ministry!"

"Sirius, you've got it all wrong!" Clarissa said, real fear apparent in her eyes. "This was a test, just a test!"

"You little b- what? A test?" Sirius said. "What are you talking about?"

"A test, only a test, the last one!" Clarissa said. "You passed!"

"WHAT TEST?"

"To see if you are or aren't involved with the dark lord, to see if you can really be a father and you passed Sirius," Clarissa said quickly. "I will no longer be visiting you. You are officially free, Sirius. As long as you don't kill me."

Sirius lowered his wand. "I'm free?" He said offering his hand to Clarissa.

"Yes," She said taking his hand. "You're free. Can I hug you goodbye or are you going to hex me?" She said with a smile.

Sirius pulled her into a one armed hug. "Thank you. For everything."

Clarissa kissed his cheek. "No, Sirius, thank you. For giving two orphans a loving home." She said and then apparated.

Sirius hurried to the bathroom and retracted the shield so he could get to a sobbing Harry. He pulled him into his arm. "It's alright, Harry." He said comfortingly. "Sirius didn't mean to upset you."

Harry sobbed something along the lines of 'not done anything wrong' into Sirius cloak and Sirius set down Brielle to take the boy into both his arms, kissing his cheek. "I know, I know you didn't," Sirius cooed. "You're not in trouble, sweet boy." He rubbed Harry's back soothingly and watched as Brielle ran full force into the shield at the end of the hallway. She fell over onto her back and Sirius couldn't resist a chuckle and removed the shield from the hallway.  
Harry on the other hand, all tears forgotten began to giggle hysterically at Brielle's distress. Sirius put him down and unable to keep from smiling attempted to tell Harry that it wasn't funny. Though, even Brielle began to giggle.

He was free now, what wasn't there to laugh about?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Brielle threw up for what felt like the seven hundredth time that day. Sirius stroked his toddler's back gently and cleaned her off. He gathered her up in his arms and took her from the bathroom. It seemed so inhumane to be holding her over the toilet.

She cried pitifully in his arms as he rocked her in the armchair Remus had bought him for his birthday. He had hooked up one of the muggle humidifiers in the living room. Harry had been kept away from her. What had started out as just a slight cough had blown into something Sirius couldn't control. Nothing was staying down, not even her medicine, not even crackers.

Remus smacked his hand on the table, causing both Sirius and Brielle to jump. "She has to be taken to St. Mungo's, Sirius!" He snapped. "I don't know why you aren't listening to me!"

Brielle's cries became louder and Sirius pressed his hand gently against her ear, pressing her head against his chest. "You're only making her more upset by yelling at her." Sirius hissed. "We're not taking her to the hospital. It's just a bug, if we let it run its course, she'll be fine."

"She hasn't eaten a bloody thing all day, Sirius!" Remus snapped.

"I've gone for weeks without eating!" Sirius retorted.

"She's a baby, Sirius!" Remus said and rubbed his temples in frustration. "I may have to ask Clarissa to reconsider giving you custody of these children if this is your take on parenting."

Sirius wrapped Brielle in her blanket and placed her on the chair. He then took out his wand and pointed it at Remus. "Are you threatening to take _my_ children from me, Remus?" He snarled.

"_Your_ children? So, Harry and Brielle belong only to you?" Remus snapped, pulling out his own wand. "You won't even discipline _your_ children. Who does the cooking around here again? I seem to have forgotten. I was fairly certain that I have changed a ton of diapers. I have watched many a stupid muggle educational show. I have read many a bedtime story and kissed many a boo boo. They're _your _children, Sirius?"

"I don't believe that hitting _my _children is the right damn way to teach them right from wrong. It's bloody abuse, that's what it is!" Sirius snapped. "You also forget that you live here _rent free_ in exchange for helping me with _my _kids. That was our agreement. If I charged you rent, you wouldn't do a damn thing with them."

"How exactly do you know that?" Remus said appalled. "Has it ever been the other way? I have always been more than happy to help you with Brielle and Harry!"

"So, threatening to take them away, that is supposed to be helping me?" Sirius snapped.

"You won't even take _your_ child to the doctor! She's a baby and she's sick, Sirius."

"She is _my _child and I will decide what she needs! She's young, it's a bug and she'll get over it fast." Sirius snapped.

"She's not just Sirius snapped.

"She's not just _your_ child, Sirius! You're not the only one raising her! "Remus said, and there was obvious pain in his voice. "She's going to the hospital." Remus snapped, attempting to push past Sirius.

Sirius blocked him from the toddler whimpering on the armchair. "You will not take my child from me!" There was a hint of panic in his voice.

Remus's eyes softened. "Sirius, I'm not…"

"Leave!" Sirius snapped pointing his wand at the door. It opened up.

Remus looked at the door in disbelief. "Sirius, you're overreacting. I have no intent to not bring her back." Remus said soothingly. "She needs a doctor, Padfoot."

Use of his old nickname seemed to only enrage Sirius more so, as if he thought Remus was undermining him. "You're trying to take my child from me. She is my child. I have raised her since she was merely a week old! She is my child. Mine. You can't have her!"

"I am not leaving this house without her." Remus said seriously.

"GET OUT."

Remus sighed exasperatedly and lifted his wand. "Rictumsempra." He said without hesitation.

Sirius was thrown to the opposite side of the room. Remus rushed forward and scooped up Brielle. "DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Brielle screamed hysterically. Before Sirius could get to him though, he apparated with the toddler in his arms.

Sirius broke down then, heaving sobs racked his body. He'd lost his daughter. This was something he'd always feared of happening since she'd first turned those beautiful blue eyes on him. The whines of "Sirius" and the sound of running feet into the living room brought him back to reality. He still had Harry.

Harry patted his back comfortingly. "Sirius, where's Brielle?" He whimpered. "Why are you sad?"

Sirius wiped his face on his sleeve. "I'm not sad. I'm okay." He said pulling the four year old into his arms. "Remi took her to the doctor."

"Is she coming back?" Harry asked. "Is Remus her daddy now?"

"No, he most certainly is not." Sirius said. "Don't you think I'm a cooler daddy?"

Harry shifted his weight and looked down at his feet. "Well, I don't know… I like you both." Harry said. "You're a fun daddy, but Remi knows what to do when we have ouchies and when my tummy doesn't feel good." He looked up fearfully at Sirius like he expected to get hit. "And Remi cooks better."

Sirius laughed. "Oh really? You mean you don't like burnt, unidentifiable food?" He said.

"Remi is more like a mommy…" Harry said. "You're a daddy."

Sirius just about busted his lung laughing at him. "You slay me, kid." He said.

"Can we go and visit Brielle now? I miss her."

"Already?" Sirius said around a chuckle. "She just left."

"Well, she's my sister." Harry said simply. "I always miss her. Even when I'm mad at her," He said taking Sirius's hand. "I love her."

Sirius ruffled his hair. "You're going to make some girl very happy one day if you keep up those ideas." He said.

"Don't you love Remi?" Harry asked innocently.

Sirius was taken aback by the question. He pulled Harry back into a hug. "Well of course I do. He's my best friend." Sirius said.

"Well, when you love someone, you're apposed to forgive them when they do bad things." Harry said. "I forgive Brielle when she does bad things, because I know she's still a baby and doesn't know. You are also apposed to say you're sorry when you're wrong."

"What does that mean, huh?" Sirius said tickling Harry. "Are you saying I'm wrong?"

Harry giggled. "No, No, No!" He said between giggles.

Sirius stopped his tickle assault on Harry then and picked him up like a football under his arm. "I suppose we can go see Brielle."

….

Remus paced outside of Brielle's room. She hadn't quit crying since they had left the black mansion. For this reason, the healers had not been able to do anything with her. She had punched, kicked and even bitten a few. She kept screaming for her father. Remus didn't have the heart to spank her when she was this sick. It could only be expected of her to be this upset. She was frightened. She didn't know where she was and the last thing she heard from Sirius was that she was being taken away from him by Remus.

She'd always been closer to Sirius than anyone else. She was his first and foremost and he was hers. She ran to Sirius when she got hurt or scared or Harry made her mad. If Sirius was out, she would search the whole house for him before she'd come to Remus with anything. She'd only come to Remus first if she was mad at Sirius. This was also a rare case.

The healers wanted to restrain her. This is what Remus was pacing for. He was afraid to scar her for life, but she was only going to get worse if they weren't able to get the vaccine in her. Just as he felt like he was about to crack, a loud pop came from down the hallway and around the corner, Sirius and Harry appeared.

Remus half ran, half walked to them and pulled Sirius into a hug. "Thank god you came." He said. "She needs a vaccine but she won't calm down enough for them to give her one."

Sirius gently pushed him away. "What room is she in?"

"903" Remus said.

Sirius handed Harry to him and raced down the hall to the room Brielle's crying was coming from. Her face was red and her cries were heart breaking. "D-D-Daddy…" She whimpered when she saw him and she reached her arms out to him.

Sirius rushed forward to her and scooped her up in his arms. "Shh, baby, its okay…" He cooed. "Daddy's here. Daddy's not leaving."

Brielle clung to him like she was never going to see him again. "Daddy…" She whimpered repeatedly, as her sobs died to hiccups. Sirius rocked her gently humming a lullaby to her.

"Daddy's sorry he didn't take you to the doctor sooner." Sirius whispered. "The doctor's going to give you a magical poke. It's going to make everything better." He said as he motioned for the healer to come in. He blocked her eyes with his hand while he stroked her hair.

The healer gave her the vaccine but she didn't even notice. She clung to Sirius until she slowly drifted off to sleep. Sirius kissed her head and laid her down on the hospital bed.

He walked back out to the hallway where Remus was with Harry. "Harry, why don't you go in there and keep Brielle company?" Sirius said, giving him a tiny push towards the room. After Harry had left, Sirius turned his eyes on Remus. "I don't like hospitals."

"Sirius, I…what?"

"I'm afraid that they won't take care of her if they know who I am. Or that they'll give her the wrong medicine and she'll get even sicker." Sirius said. "There are accidents every year and the numbers grow every year."

"That's what it was?" Remus asked. "Why didn't you just tell me, Padfoot?"

"I knew you'd think I was being stupid."

"You're not being stupid." Remus said sympathetically. "I don't think that. You're being a father. You're worrying. That's what fathers do."

"So are you." Sirius said. "They're your children too." Sirius looked up apologetically at Remus. "I'm sorry for ever saying otherwise. They really are yours as well as mine."

Remus didn't say anything, only pulled Sirius into another hug. "I'd never take them from you." Remus said. "Especially not Brielle, she's far more yours than mine."

"Harry says he thinks you're more of a mom." Sirius said chuckling. "Obviously you're the woman in this relationship, Remus."

They both began to laugh then, all thoughts and memories of the fight lost. They were a family no matter how awkward it may be. Sirius and Remus both parented these children. Harry and Brielle regarded each other as siblings. This may have started out as a community service, but it ended with one of the most brilliant and beautiful families.


End file.
